One or more conditions of a patient may be determined by analyzing physiological parameters of a patient such as heart rate, respiration rate, and blood pressure, etc. These physiological parameters may be different for a healthy individual versus one who is unhealthy or suffering from an affliction.
Further, such, physiological parameters may be affected by posture changes. For instance, a patient changing posture from a lying position to a more upright position may affect the patient's venous return due to gravity. As such, the patient's heart rate may increase to compensate for the hemodynamic effect due to gravity.
Hypervolemia, elevated tissue pressure, and increased venomotor tone in heart failure patients often tend to minimize the hemodynamic effects due to gravity. Such conditions may also be present in patients before dialysis. After dialysis, the physiologic effects of gravity on the patient's heart may be restored.